


海豚鱼乐队没有在你的耳朵里，你只是在倾听你内心的声音

by SiennaJTCK



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe--South Park, Dirty Talk, Jason is a junior, Just a stupid love story, M/M, They are normal people, Tim is a freshman
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 15:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20028232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiennaJTCK/pseuds/SiennaJTCK
Summary: 某一天Tim听到了海豚鱼乐队





	海豚鱼乐队没有在你的耳朵里，你只是在倾听你内心的声音

1、  
Excuse me, I'm sorry.But ,uh, is anyone else hearing Hootie and the Blowfish like very, very softly? 

“医生，我认真的——”  
“Tim，”Doctor Leslie按摩她的眉心抬手打断床上的青年，且不谈身为Wayne医院的脑科主治医生有多么忙——毕竟身为Wayne家族的友人，哪怕对方只是得了个感冒她也乐意亲力亲为。但半小时前，Tim Drake Wayne满脸绝望甚至眼睛泛着泪光地撞开她办公室的门，可怜的Leslie还以为哪位家族成员出了什么严重的人生意外紧张得血压飙升。然而这个臭小子只是（尖叫地）告诉她，他耳朵里有一支海豚鱼。  
“我很负责任的告诉你，你的听觉很正常，也没有一支乐队在你耳朵里唱Hold My Hand。”Leslie反复翻看手里的检查报告，她不禁叹息：偏偏还是最聪明的那个。  
“这说不通...”Tim神经质地挠乱头发，“或者，有没有那种意念上的信息传递，比如脑电波扩音器？我做过调查，发现这并无可能，你看，两个人走得过近时其中一方用力地执念于某样东西另一方就有可能感知到......可是——”  
“...亲爱的，你知道你在说什么吗？”  
男孩在床上焦虑地敲打边上的铁栏，最终泄了气般垂下头，“我、我不知道。”  
Tim之所以这么焦虑是有原因的，而且以上他说的每一句话，他发誓，绝非谎言。  
事情发生在Tim Drake第一次以学生会干部的身份参加文学社的日常活动上。依照学生会主席，也就是他的哥哥Richard Grayson Wayne的说法，美名其曰参观了解协会实际上观察活动是否有在好好搞不然期末就让这个协会永久地消失。  
搞的他像是那种要挟别人恶意踹坏别人梦想的大坏蛋似的。  
第一次对外工作十分顺利，他规规矩矩地坐在教室角落，客观公正地写着报告。文学协会的成员有序上台发言，或是推荐书籍分享心得，或是念念喜欢的诗，台下观众专注且真诚，整个活动洋溢着温暖的氛围。旁边竟然还有供人享用的小饼干与咖啡。  
不愧是历年非运动类协会里头评分最高的协会。Tim想，然后在各种选项里打着勾。  
一切都是顺心满意的，直到最后会长上台致辞。  
会长进入Tim视线的那一刻，Hootie and the Blowfish就出现了。  
'What the FUCK ??? '  
“大家好，”略腼腆的笑容衬着这副高大强壮的体形意外的可爱。  
“你好啊，Jason”台下的会员齐齐回答。  
“首先感谢来自学生会的Wayne同学参观这次活动，你的耐心与尊重对于我们来说十分宝贵。文学社随时欢迎你参加我们今后活动。”Jason向他招手。Tim这回看清那双蓝绿色的眼睛。  
‘Holy Shit’扫弦声高了一个度。  
Tim忘了自己有没有回应那个招手，他只知道沉浸在接下来由这清爽干净的声音过滤出来的句子：我从来不是那样的人，不能耐心地拾起一地碎片，把它们凑合在一起，然后对自己说这个修不好了的东西跟新的完全一样。一样东西破碎了就是破碎了。我宁愿记住它最好时的摸样，而不想把它修补好。然后终生看着那些碎了的地方。  
‘We'll take a walk together/We'll take the world together/Walk the road awhile/We'll walk the road awhile/Cause I got a hand for you’  
“不好意思、”一位坐在Tim附近的女孩举手，“我很抱歉，但是，呃，请问有谁听到很小声的Hootie and the Blowfish？”  
Tim猛地用力站起，所有人都看向他，包括那双漂亮的来自Jason的蓝绿色眼睛，留下一句“十分抱歉，我有些不舒服。”便落荒而逃。

2、海豚鱼乐队没有在你的耳朵里，你只是在倾听你内心的声音

从Leslie那拿到体检报告并发现自己除了有些由睡眠不足而引起的低血糖，一切健康已经过了一个星期。  
“伙计振作点。”寝室内，Kon拍他的肩膀以示安慰，原本他并不相信室友那套脑电波扩音器现象，但在某次个课后跟Tim一起打篮球然后发现隔壁场就是那个文学社会长后，他的室友亲身证明他的见识短。  
“Dude，Hootie and the Blowfish？”  
Tim缓缓将黏在隔壁穿着球员背心完成一个漂亮的扣球的会长身上转向Kon，眼神带着震惊且难堪。  
上帝作证Tim从来没告诉过Kon他外放的曲子出自海豚鱼。  
沉默良久，Kon安慰他“...起码曲子还不赖”然后当即来了个听歌识曲（居然还成功辨识了）。  
“至少我们找到了触发点。”Kon暗指Jason（对的，在这短短几天内Tim已经将人家基本信息甚至家底都摸了个遍并与Kon共享），“不是生理状况的话或者考虑一下心理问题？”  
“你是指...?”Tim展现他的那双越发扩大的黑眼圈。  
“你有没有想过，你只是喜欢上Jason了？”  
下一秒卧室里又响起那首Kon听了不下五十遍的歌，他知道他猜中了。  
然而，接下来令人意料之外的是，呕吐物伴随Tim扭曲的表情一涌而出。  
“Dude？？？！！！”

3、这只是内心的焦虑和矛盾冲突自相搏斗的结果

[Timmy小时候见到喜欢的女孩儿会紧张到吐出来，尽管他死不承认。他曾经在幼儿园的毕业舞会上吐了Steph一身XDDD]Kon将Dick发来的信息秀给正在一脸憋屈地在清理地板的室友。  
不出所料，Tim下一秒就炸了：“Kon！！你怎么敢！！Dick可是名扬全校的大嘴巴！！！”  
“冷静点，他没那么坏、”  
“事实上他有。”Tim毫不领情。  
Kon看起来憋笑憋的快要死掉了，老天，这可是个Wayne，那个全家颜值高得一比有一手撩妹好技巧的Wayne，“等等，你这么逊的吗？”高个子男孩终于仰天大笑（Tim真想打掉他的白牙）“这就是你的不对了，没能得到Dick跟Bruce的真传。”  
“那不是真的！我只是肠胃不好！”Tim作势要将袋子里的黏糊玩意儿糊到Kon脸上，“即使是真的那也是十几年前！我可不记得我的初夜推满呕吐物！！”  
Kon立即闪开，“那初吻呢？！”  
“......”  
还真的吐人脸上了。  
Holy Shit.  
“……那是内心的焦虑和矛盾冲突自相搏斗的结果。”  
信息提示音恰到好处地打破Tim无地自容的尴尬。  
但里面的内容又将他提升到另一个高度了。  
[Timmy恭喜你找到挚爱！！好大哥我太欣慰了顺手将你的联系方式发给Jason了，他之前就说过想要你的联系方式，但我太忙忘回复他了，你看！机会来啦！P.S. Jason的联系方式是321242XXX不用客气！;D]  
‘With a little love, and some tenderness/We'll walk upon the water/We'll rise above the mess’  
“提醒一句，你的音乐响咯！”  
“闭嘴，Conner Kent. ”

4、对不起，我看见你会吐

Jason还是没拨通Dick回复的那串号码。

因为这时机不大好。

自Tim在协会活动上身体不适而中途溜掉已经过了差不多一个星期，如果现在才关心别人的情况未免太晚了些。但对方不仅是学生会的成员，自己在Tim离开前几分钟甚至还当众欢迎他，事又是出在自己地盘上的，身为会长却没有关心对口学生会干部未免也有点失职。如果Tim是因为吃了他们的小饼干才拉的肚子呢？Jason不禁脑补期末的时候收到一张零分协会评分表或是闭社通知书，感到一阵凄凉。

都怪那个整天无所事事不及时处理信息的学生会会长。

然后折中了下，选择发信息——Jason擅长用文字表达感情却苦恼于用来交谈——他反复敲打手机，改了又删，最终发送：

[Hi，我是Jason Todd ，文学会会长，之前我们在文学会的活动里见过的。那次你看起来真的很不舒服，虽然现在问或许有点晚，你好些了吗？]

刚放下手机给自己倒杯奶喝，短信提示音就想起了。‘这么快？’Jason停下去冰箱的动作，划开了手机，‘可能只是广告信息。’

[Hi，Jason. 谢谢你的问候，我已经好多啦。:D很抱歉上次中途离开，活动很棒！]看到发信人是自己刚刚备注的名字，被秒回的滋味还是很好的，Jason愉悦地挑起一抹笑。

不过总归不熟，来来往往也就三四条客套信息。Jason找了个要离开的理由便结束了通信，想是自己跟这个背景十分有料的Wayne天才小少爷之间交集也就这样了。

然而Dick Greyson Wayne打了他的脸。

那是一个派对。具体是个什么派对Jason已经忘了，他甚至不记得派对发起者是哪个小土豪或是兄弟会，然而这并不重要，毕竟到最后没人会在意。

Jason是被Roy拉过去的，那个红毛混蛋说他的室友的朋友被邀请了，所以他的室友带上他然后顺便也捎上Jason…balabalabala….

顺便一提Roy的室友是Dick，扯上Jason也是那货的意思。

总之在一片混杂的人群中，遇上Tim也不足为奇了。

“嗨！”看到眼熟的矮个子，Jason也放弃寻找不知跑哪去猎艳的Roy直接拍拍那人的肩膀。

很好，他没认错人。

Tim本来还是微笑着转过身，结果发现是Jason后整张俊脸就僵了。

“Tim？”Jason疑惑，还以为对方认不出他了，‘这可尴尬了。’就在Jason打算顷身过去（现场该死的吵）重新介绍自己的时候，被Tim几乎是喷出来的呕吐物吓得愣在原地，周围一圈人都带着嫌弃地看着他们。

‘喝多了！？？？’Jason迅速反应过来，连忙扶着学弟的肩膀顺他的背，结果Tim吐得更厉害了。

“等等…”Jason深信此时Tim脸上绝对是惨白的——即使他们都被五颜六色的派对灯光笼罩而看不清脸色，Tim握住了Jason的腰，一副要推开但握的挺用力的样子，喘着气说：“抱歉Jason，我..我看见你会吐…”

“……”

Jason一腔铁定要帮助学弟帮到底的热情被这句话瞬间打垮。

他现在只想把这个紧握自己髋骨的小子扔在呕吐物上。

5、泰比特*（注：泰坦与丘比特的合称）

显然Dick的Timjay派对浪漫邂逅计划失败的彻底。

根据当时悄悄站在事故现场的Wally观察，Jason在Tim说出那句话之后，随便使唤一个人清理现场，然后风度翩翩地扶Tim坐在最近的沙发上，说了句‘我去给自己拿杯喝的’，Tim就一个人待在那儿坐了一晚上。

听着Wally连带手脚并用的生动描述，Dick跟Kon感到十分的悲哀与同情。他们都能脑补出Tim一个人落寞地坐在——除了他全是正在激吻的情侣的——沙发上的情形了。

真是听者伤心闻者流泪。

Roy则对这两位恨铁不成钢的样子投去一个白眼，开玩笑，他都把小杰鸟带到Tim面前啦！这都能搞砸简而言之就是菜！

于是十分沉稳的两位红发对了对眼神，对两位黑发提出了非常有建设性的战略方法：

——首先这个落脚点就不对了。搞什么派对邂逅，两个明显都不是Play Boy。  
——对，这个环境不好。  
——所以我们得给他们营造个安静的环境。  
——再来点小手脚。

Dick看着对面两个一唱一和的ginger*，也很配合地满足他们虚荣心，做出一副很感兴趣的样子。Connor倒是对他们的臭屁很不买账：

——嗯嗯，有道理。  
——然后呢，你们想说什么？

Wally向Roy做出‘请’的手势，后者装模做样的清清嗓子，故作神秘地说：“你们听说过吊桥效应吗？”

当事人之一的大哥与室友了然地点点头，丝毫没有要告知Tim有关他们行动的打算。身为唯一与两位当事人没啥直接关系的Wally此刻严重怀疑自己被坑进了一个类似于媒婆组织的玩意儿。但后来想了想，自己岂不是成了丘比特一般的存在？好吧，就当每日行善积积德。然后毫不压抑自己那颗窃喜躁动、甚至冒粉红泡泡的cp心，与泰坦们一起力争实现自己的RPS计划行动之中。

6、命运是被支配着的

Tim现在坐在沙发上懊悔得想死。

Damian也许是对的，他的双商有时候可能真的会搭三轮车离家出走，即使他死活不会向那个死小孩表达哪怕一丝的肯定。

能在这遇上Jason全属巧合，本来还苦恼着如何增进两人关系，结果听到了对方叫出他的名字。

老天，我一定是被爱神眷顾了。而且托现场太嘈杂的福，没有人留意到他身上发出1.25倍速的Hold My Hand。

如今他的肩膀是烫的，因为Jason叫他的时候碰了他；他的手像是被蚂蚁啃咬般的有阵瘙痒感，因为方才一片混乱中他摸到了Jason的腰，感受到那紧致而柔软的触感；他感觉血液都在往上涌，因为在Jason凑过来说话的时候，他们能够探到彼此淡淡的鼻息；他的胃有点疼，因为他把对Jason的心情全数埋藏在食道里与派对零食一并吞了下去，而呕吐时丝毫没能将它们吐出来。

他感觉自己的海豚鱼乐队症状严重了。

毁掉这一切的是自己那句天杀的话。

因此最终被放置在沙发上，被篮球队与啦啦队们玩着嘴传白纸的游戏挤得自己变了形，他也活该。可Tim没有因此离开也没有受邀加入游戏，万一Jason真的取了饮料回来了呢？

至于聪明的Tim终于发现哪里不对，是在下一次遇到Jason的时候。

7、套路无耻但有用

Dick身为一个极富影响力的豪门家族长子、一位当地名校的学生会主席，拥有优秀的学习能力与出众的社交天赋的同时也具备着核心人物该有的政治观。因此你要是把他跟‘种族主义者’联系在一起，人们定会狂嘲你一通并询问你的脑子是否还好使。Dick自己也是这么想的。他是做不来那种将黑人就该跟黑人组CP，犹太男孩就该找个留着同样惜金的异教徒做伴侣这类勾当。*（注：参照SP里面的小胖子）

可面对Tim跟Jason就不同了。虽然这跟种族主义没有丝毫关系，但当Dick知道Tim迷恋上Jason的时候，那颗硬要拉CP的粉红丘比特就出现了。他觉得他们俩就是该死的天生一对：同样的黑发，同样的蓝眼睛，同样的书呆子，同样的嘴上得理不饶人…

‘好像我们家没有一个男人具备以上特征似的。’被硬生生接受这一切垃圾信息的Damian在棒球赛后的派对上十分不屑地发了条短信给他：[少恶心人了，Grayson, 我会提醒父亲带你看看医生。]紧接着，几乎是Damian按下发送键的下一秒就收到对方回复:[可是Dami!他们连最常穿的颜色都是红色！…]——高中生只是看完第一行就将手机扔进泳池里。

见自己那位刻薄但可爱的弟弟迟迟没回复信息，Dick不高兴地努了努嘴，然后他看到群里Roy发的信息：[这边已经准备就绪。Dicky收到请回复]

Dick抬头观察到在远处Connor在跟Tim说着什么，然后Tim点点头往一个方向走去。

[这边也顺利进行了。剩下的交给Wally。]

[OK]

Tim走在通往更衣室的路上忽然觉着有点恶寒，不过他无视了。

Kon刚刚告诉他漏了一本作业在更衣室，但得急着参加学生会会议，只好拜托Tim回去取。体育课已经是最后一节课，Tim的夜晚节目并不丰富，除了约了几个研究生在读的朋友讨论一下经济学，也没什么事情可干。乐于在学校多晃荡会儿的Tim甚至没有如以往从室友那获得什么好处（比如PS4优先使用权）就答应了Kon。

绕去篮球场没准还能遇到Jason。

放学后的更衣室很安静，学生们都去开饭了，而热爱运动到可以废寝忘食的球迷或许还在专业课上挣扎。

Tim翻找Kon的柜子，并没看到什么笔记本，他困惑地在好几个柜子里翻找，顺带检查板凳间的缝隙……

‘也许是漏在操场上…’毫无收获的Tim正打算离开更衣室，他拉住了门把——

锁、锁上了？？？！！

他甚至能听到拉门时被牵动的铁链声。

“Tim？”熟悉的声音从身后传来。

当Tim看到全身只围着一条毛巾的Jason Todd站在不远处时，他反应过来了。

耶稣基督——Tim几乎是瞬间将这件事的始作俑者锁定到至少三个人，同时在心里将他们狠狠地问候一通，最后比了个大拇指。

8、关键时刻还是要靠自己

“我们遇到些问题。”为了证实自己的结论，Tim用力拽了一下。

“奇了怪了，”Jason嘟囔着走上前跟着用力撞了撞，同样留意到清脆的铁链声，“我刚进来的时候明明没有锁链…”说到这，高大的男孩怀疑地看了Tim一眼。

Tim心里一紧，无辜地举起手：“天地良心，Jason，我也是受害者。”忽然发觉两人离得很近：由于身高关系Tim的目光所及之处是对方那线条漂亮的锁骨，Jason的肤色很健康，上面还散发着湿气与沐浴露的香味。对方还维持着贴着门的动作，在肢体挤压下十分富有美感的胸肌间的沟壑越来越深，显得更加丰满；而本人丝毫没有自觉地仍在收紧力度推着门。

他不禁吞咽了下，“你先去穿衣服吧，我想想办法。”谢天谢地，他没有吐也没有自带BGM。

接着他收到来自Dick的信息：[你有半个小时。]

Excuses me ？？

抬头看到Jason已经拎着衣服往隔间走，Tim马上解锁手机狂敲：[你们怎么回事？？!]

[祝你好运，宝宝，爱神保佑你。]

一阵反胃感涌上喉咙。

“怎么样了？”Jason换好衣服走到Tim面前，留意到对方的聊天页面。Tim连忙收了起来，“我已经叫人过来救我们了，不过他可能要一阵子，大概…半小时？”

或许Jason是个拥有一双看上去聪慧漂亮的绿色眼睛的乐意思考的人，而被这双眼睛带上考究与怀疑地注释着的时候，Tim只觉得它们火辣得不行。

“倒霉。”Jason叹了口气，想拿手机出来玩，结果发现已经没电关机了，简直灾难。“我要把做这个恶作剧的人揪出来揍一顿。”

“附议。”Tim说这句话的时候心虚了一阵。 

9、“先从自我介绍开始” 

“那天不好意思啊，”他们俩最终选择靠墙席地而坐，Tim小心翼翼地与Jason保持着不远不近的距离。

“你指…”Jason回想起喷了他一身的呕吐物，打趣道：“噢，是的，为了洗干净我的裤子确实花了不少时间。”

Tim脸红了，“我不是说这个，”又想想，紧接着补充，“当然！弄脏你的裤子我很抱歉，我没想到会这样，其实我也没怎么喝酒…”

“是的，你说过你反胃的原因。“Jason挑起一边眉，看着Tim。

Tim强迫自己克制热气往脸上冒的冲动对上Jason的眼睛，“那、”出口的声音跑了调，他连忙咳嗽一声，“那是内心的焦虑和矛盾冲突自相搏斗的结果。”

Jason疑惑但又带着兴趣地朝他微微倾身，“那是什么样的焦虑与矛盾困扰着你？”见Tim没有回答的欲望，Jason耸肩，“或许我不该问太多…”

疏离的语气让Tim慌了神，他连忙补充道：“I can’t lie to you! Actually I just…”并不自觉地也跟着往对方的方向靠。

突兀的视线相撞以及意义不明又过于直白的话令Jason愣住了，不自在地坐回去，“Well  
……”

感觉自己再一次搞砸了的Tim懊恼地掐起自己的大腿肉，他决定自己主动担当起话题制造者，这很难但他愿意为了Jason尝试，“那天你念的那首诗我知道，出自飘，对吗。”Connor知道自从Tim得知海豚鱼综合征的源头是Jason后，就开始没日没夜地恶补经典文学，甚至在深夜被泛着泪光的Tim摇醒问夜莺到底做错什么了要为那个渣男付出生命只是为了一朵玫瑰。

Jason再次转过头来看他，带着惊喜但下一秒眼神就柔和起来夹带着些许羞涩，“是的。不怎么酷对吗？”

“但是经典就有它的价值。”看到Jason微微上挑的嘴角，Tim觉得他脑袋里的海豚鱼要抑制不住了。“他们总有些吸引人的地方。”Tim继续道出他前阵子恶补得出来的结果。

“我没想到你也喜欢文学。”Jason挑眉的样子很好看，甚至…很可爱，Tim想，“你看起来是理性主义至上那类型，你知道你在学校挺出名的。”排除Wayne二公子这个背景，Tim的实力确实对得起他的名气，比如新生入校成绩第一，各数学竞赛第一名，全校专利申请数最多，再比如是实至名归的韦恩集团CEO……

“事实上我不是那种爱出风头的人。” Tim有些不好意思，其实他已经习惯了别人仰慕与崇拜的目光，但这是出自Jason Todd的，“你该刷新你对我的认知。”

“好吧，”Jason耸肩，“但我想Dick还没跟你讲过我跟他还有其他几个人组过乐队的事？”

看到Tim那双惊呆了的蓝眼睛，Jason笑得更欢了，“你该刷新你对文学会会长的认知。”

“我们扯平了。”Tim投降般举起双手。

他们从文学聊到音乐，从音乐聊到电影，惊讶地发现彼此都是Star Trek死忠粉后Jason一再炫耀他的宿舍柜子里就摆着一部企业号的乐高，Tim则表示他以前也有一台放在家里只是被那个混蛋弟弟牵着他们家的狗给踩坏了。

半个小时真的很短，轻松愉快的气氛让两人彻底放松，甚至忘记自己被困在浴室的遭遇。直到他们俩听到Dick跟Roy在外面（偷笑着）捶门要来救他们的时候，Jason伸手想拉Tim起来，“看来我们得下一次找时间刷新对彼此的认知了？”

“当然。”Tim握上对方的手前犹豫了会，最终捉紧那只好看的手。

“跟你聊天很愉快，小红。”Jason说出这个称谓的时候有点害羞，这是他们刚刚发现彼此都喜欢Corpus Delicti的RED后给彼此的昵称，“不过我希望你能够更轻松点？还是说我有做错什么吗？”

“噢，不。”Tim努力压下自己因为焦虑与矛盾还是什么别的畏难情绪，深吸了一口气，“都是我的问题。你很完美，大红。”

直至现在，Tim才发现，承认自己的情愫才是治疗海豚鱼的最佳疗法。

10、故事仍然在继续，男主角依然在挣扎

Connor最近觉着清静不少，主要是因为那首他听得快要油腻的爱情歌曲终于停了下来。是的，Roy跟Wally的点子十分管用，在那个封闭的小房间里（事实上它有两个篮球场那么大）他的室友跟其暗恋对象的关系有了质的提升。但在Connor看来，快要一个月了，他们俩除了互相使用奇怪的颜色称谓彼此，相处起来比起可发展的朋友关系更像是两个兴趣相投的狂热粉丝。

“你不懂！”Tim跟Jason网上聊天快速敲字的时候对Connor咆哮，“永远追求热度与潮流的人不会懂冷圈的同志（Companion）有多么珍贵！！”此时他在跟Jason聊着乙一的新作，以及一个不算热门的组合。

哦呵，还同志。我真的不懂。

“说实话Timmy，你有想过向他告白吗？”Connor觉得需要帮助他的室友这段越走越歪的感情带入正轨，“我以为你喜欢他？”

“我当然喜欢！”Tim这才停下敲键盘的手，激动地转过头来看他，“我从来没有遇到过这么……这么合适的人！”

Tim状似崩溃地举起手，“我们甚至彼此深入探讨过性取向，我发现Jay很大可能跟我一样是个双！！”男生继续咆哮着，“可我不知道该怎么下手，兄弟。他的一切都是这么的让我称心如意，他把我当成了…”

“同志对吧，我猜也是。”Connor怜悯地打断Tim的话。

这回不能找Roy他们了，比起认真出主意，那些混蛋们更乐于看戏，虽然Connor自己也承认宁愿做看戏那方。

“不然你们出去玩一下吧，以约会的名义。”

“不行我会吐的。”

“或许你已经治好了，你看你的海豚鱼都消失了。”

“ummm….”Tim衡量着，“那我们或许应该去漫展……”

“给我滚去电影院。”Connor忍无可忍。

最终他们决定去一间音乐酒吧。

11、酒精会腐蚀你的大脑

Jason应邀来到约定的酒吧。酒吧距离学校有些距离，他从没来过这里，但酒吧的装潢是十分独特的，是九十年代的西部牛仔风格，里面甚至还有斗牛机。看到这Jason忍不住吹了个口哨，他已经有点身临其境了，脑里开始播放关山飞渡的主题曲，看来Tim找了一个好地方。

“嘿！Jason！”他刚进来在原地晃荡没多久，Tim就招呼了他。

他走过去，发现今天的小少爷穿的格外休闲，‘大概是环境导致的错觉？’他想。

“嗨，位置可真不错。”Jason仰头示意就在正前方的乐队，他们正在弹奏一首他叫不出名字的乡村音乐。

“你想喝什么？”

“杰克丹尼吧。谢谢。”

“Cowboy？”Tim的戳穿了他的小心思。

“这叫‘恰到好处’。”Jason也不否认，继续问道，“唉小红，你成年了吗？”Tim送了他一个白眼。

Jason很开心看到Tim跟自己相处得越来越自在。摆在半个月前，Tim碰上自己就像遇到什么校园恶霸似的，每一次接触都看起来PTSD复发。他还担心自己是不是曾经不经意伤害过他，毕竟他高中有过打群架的黑历史（虽然他现在也没有特别收敛他的坏脾气），可Jason还是很乐意对Tim友好。

酒被来回添过几次，他们扯着天南地北，但既然来到了西部主题的酒吧，话题自然离不开西部电影。

Jason微醺，傻笑着看向Tim再一次喝完一杯杰克丹尼，继而喊了一杯啤酒。“所以你说我到底能不能遇到一个Jack？我们相遇，我们畅谈，然后疯狂的做爱……”Jason接着Tim的话题。

“我觉得你就是那个J，大红。”Tim脑袋一顿一顿的，看起来在努力组织语言，“可我又不希望你是他，不然的话我就会永远失去你了。”

Jason愣住，但过了还是笑着摇摇头，“你喝太多了Timmy。”

状况还是发生了。

Jason阻止不了喝得看起来要昏过去的Tim走向斗牛机的脚步，索性站在一边拿起手机打算全程录像。

“Cowboy？uh？”Jason将这句调笑奉还给他。

“走着瞧，我会打破这里的记录。”Tim对着镜头气势汹汹。

“小心又吐出来。小少爷。”

“我都说了那是……”

“内心的焦虑和矛盾冲突自相搏斗的结果，对，我知道。”

Tim跨上斗牛，拽紧红绳，对Jason吹了个口哨。“开始吧，长官。”

Jason在镜头后面笑得快要翻过去了。

Tim一下子将游戏等级调到最高，胯下的机器发狂般摇摆起来，Jason不得不承认Tim那副看似矮小的身躯下所蕴藏着的力量，结实的腰线在大幅度的扭动中展现出来，饱满的大腿紧紧夹着身下的机器，上半身努力的保持平衡以至于胯部在随着斗牛摇摆，青年喝得有些泛红的蓝眼睛在注视着他，让Jason霎时间觉得面前的场景带着点暗示意味。

周围聚集观看的人越来越多，场边时间表上的数字在跳动着，Jason不知道最终Tim到底有没有打破记录，因为后者在看起来终于经不住眩晕感而将要被甩出去的时候，Jason喊着‘小心！’便不顾一切地扑过去接住他。

人群爆发几声叫喊，飞出来的Tim着实地撞进自己身上，他们躺在软垫里痛苦地发出呻吟，迷糊间，趴在怀里的Tim扣住他的手，摸索着他的嘴唇，然后吻了上去。

喧闹声更甚了，Jason无暇顾及，Tim瞪着那双带着醉意的双眼一边嘟囔他的名字一边亲吻他。

12、

这个吻充满感情又小心翼翼，Tim想澄清这只是无意中的举动——虽然他对Jason那性感的嘴唇蓄谋已久——一切都是酒精与爆发出的荷尔蒙作祟。

几番由他单方面舔吮后，得不到回应的Tim有些失落的决定放开对方，却在离开之际感受到了来自一丝Jason飘渺的力度。

兴许是错觉，Tim难过地想。然后他颓然地爬起来，刻意让自己看上去醉得失去理智，但还是没有勇气对上Jason的眼睛，“想要我公主抱你起来吗？”听起来真够混蛋的，他唾弃自己。

在混乱中两人握住的手还没分开，Tim借力拉地上的人起来。恍惚间，他们都听到了Hootie and the Blowfish。

该死的。Tim暗自骂出声，死命压抑住心底快要逼得他流出眼泪的难过。

13、现在双方都开始挣扎了

Jason坐在他的宝贝机车上躲在学校的车棚里。

他想当作一切都没发生过，只是一个意外——当然这该死的不可能。

耶稣基督，他被Tim吻了，虽然他们真的喝了很多，可是他一直喊着自己的名字！！Tim知道他亲的是Jason Todd！！！

Jason将自己的脸埋在油表前，无意义地发泄几声哀吼。

或许是‘bro I love you but no homo’?

但是从Tim那双温柔似水的蓝色眼睛跟柔软细腻的亲吻中怎么看都不像NO HOMO！！老天他们还一直紧扣着手！

带上红色头盔，他毅然拧上油门，扬长而去。

躲在车棚后草丛中的Dick深深叹了口气，打开Kon发来的图片，里面正是撅着屁股脸朝下地趴在床上的Tim，他知道这个，每当Tim受到重挫的时候都会维持这个姿势待在房间里，不说话，靠着咖啡跟阿福的小甜饼生存，直到他消化完这个坎。

一直坚强聪明的Tim很少这样，Dick还知道Damian背着他们所有人偷偷做了一个Tim的受挫记录册，以及贴上每一次偷拍。所以好大哥决定把照片转发到小孩的邮箱。

[哇哦，这次看起来是重挫啊。]小孩难得秒回他的信息。

这回屁股撅得老高了。

[我会让阿福寄些小甜饼给他的。]Damian发来第二条。

Dick沉默了一阵，继续打字，[我会让阿福提防你去找砒霜。]

[>TT<]

有些话总是没错的……比如,你总是在别人向你表白的时候才会注意他,然后发现自己也喜欢上对方了.事实上这是一种心理暗示.对于被告白者而言是被动的,甚至有点不公平的.

Jason以四十码的速度踩在街道上,按照以往,马达的轰鸣声有利于他思考.但目前似乎不起作用了。因为他忍不住回想Tim的一切:他们共同的喜欢的电影跟音乐,书,每一次聊天,还有在Tim宿舍里他们重新拼的企业号乐高……

他不想失去Tim这个朋友，而且他还不清楚自己有没有喜欢Tim到可以谈恋爱的程度。

妈的Timothy Drake Wayen 我把你当朋友你却想上我。

Jason最终停在运河边上，河流在他面前流淌,脑里满是那个曾经见了他仿佛要吐出来的人。

她说：爱情似繁叶，愿君多采拮；她说：生命如草芥，请君莫耽延。

当叶芝老头儿跑到他的脑子里吟出这首诗时Jason就知道自己完蛋了。

14 、海豚鱼没有在你的耳朵里,你只是在倾听内心的声音

大概有半个月没有聊天了。

出乎意料的再次遇见Tim是在文学社期末总结大会上。在哪之后Jason都没看见Tim了，在社交软件上他更是不敢主动联络对方。

Jason有点在拗气，毕竟他们之间出了问题的人是Tim。应该是Tim主动修补这段关系才对。

但真的只是Tim的问题吗？

Jason再一次作为会长上台发表期末总结以及意见的时候，视线又不自觉地瞟到后方学生会干部所坐的位置。Tim只是一昧地在工作表上涂涂写写，甚至没有抬头看他。

烦躁已经在Jason心里沸腾，不自在以及泛生的不安让他产生砸烂面前的桌子往Tim的脸上狂甩木屑然后把他丢下去。

他咬着牙将规定发言说完，冥冥中，又添了一个问题：“本学期的社团活动已经告一段落，在结束之前，请问有人愿意分享最近摘抄的词句吗？”

可一看到Tim举手Jason就后悔了。

然而Tim直接站了起来，“我有。”

“大家好，我叫Tim Drake”青年无视讲台上脸色变化丰富的文学会会长。

“你好呀，Tim”台下的人齐声回答。

“我今天想要分享的句子来自一本书，最近身边发生了一些事情令我纠结了很久，而后我发现很多事情，只是纠结或者依靠别人是没有用的。所以我想通过这个句子，来表达我的心情：

我爱你，直到世界终结。”（注：与开头Jason念的那句同样出自飘）

台下响起一片掌声和些许起哄声，他们不知道Tim告白的对象到底是谁，只是单纯的钦佩他的勇气以及看起来十分甜美的爱情。

这时，坐在讲台附近的女孩举起手，“Excuse me, I'm sorry. But ,uh, is anyone else hearing Hootie and the Blowfish like very, very softly?”

讲台上的文学会会长通红着脸冲了出教室。

END


End file.
